Angel Beats Sequal
by Yui x RiverDB
Summary: This is a sequal set 30 years after the end of the series. There are alot of new characters and some old ones from the first series. It is still a work in progress, but i'm hoping to get opinions on where to go with it. "Mysterious assassins" are talked about, i already have a plan for what/who they are going to be. please give honest opinions. and please tell me if rating is off.


Angel Beats Sequal

Battlefront Room inside school

Scene opens in a dark room and we see a girl in a dim light standing who begins to speak out loud.

Yui; it has been 30 years since that final day, the day when The Afterlife Battlefront Graduated and moved on completely. No one stayed everyone was able to move on. Some entered back into the world reincarnated as a brand new person, some came into a new body but everything about that was the same including their appearance. But then, there was us, Yuripi's right hand girl, and myself. She has no memory of anything but her name. But she came into this world looking like she did before. I remember her. And for some reason I remember my life when I was here before, my life before that and the recent one I died in.

You're probably asking why am I here again if I moved on before? Well. Because I was dealt a worse life than the one before. Before I was crippled but still optimistic and I had a very loving and caring mother. I came into my new life with the same personality but there was a problem. My new parents were not kind. My father constantly beat my mother and the only reason he never beat me was because in his exact words "I'm going to keep you innocent, perfect and spotless so when you're old enough I can take all of your innocence at once, and traumatize you for the rest of your life."

What the bastard never thought of was I knew what he was going to do so I trained myself for the day and slaughtered his ass. My mother always drank, she would beat up my sister who all she wanted to do was… (Sniffles and pauses)...s-she was just like Iwasawa and my mother killed her to "teach meee a lesson" for when I killed my father. I was so angry, I couldn't take it I loved my sister and I without thinking…killed my mother too...then, my uncle found out and he and the rest of the entire family took it out on me, I would get beaten by them on a daily basis, until eventually I became crippled from such savage beatings by the time I turned 16. When I turned 21 I died. You see, I had become paralyzed from the top of my spine to all the way down my body, but I never spoke for I became mute out of fear. One day there was a match (fire match) near me I grabbed it with my teeth and lit it tossing it out of the room. Unfortunately it didn't burn anyone or anything, instead it just pissed them off and they came in and…..(sniffles and pauses crying a little) they used it to burn me…every last one of them including the children…with my dying words I cursed their names and was burned to death.

And that was my most recent life…horrible worse than before and now My new best friend and I are all that the people of this world have, without us they wouldn't be alive still, they would have no knowledge of this world or anything that's going on, we protect and lead them and expect nothing in return but their safety. My name in my most recent life I don't know what it was and I don't care I only know of my original name and that, is Yui Hisako.

I have taken' our former leader, Yuripi's place in commanding the Battlefront. Our badges are still the same as before (class SSS) but we are not called the Afterlife Battlefront, We are instead called the "Killing Afterlife Battlefront". We no longer use guns, and we do not have angel as an enemy, instead there are strange assassins after us. The Assassins had killed many in this world before Yusa and I showed up. Since we have been here order has been restored to the battlefront. But order was also established among the Assassins and now it seems these enemies are more deadly than angel ever was.

Angel never obliterated anyone she just sent helped them find their peace. These enemies however, their weaponry is somehow special, each one has their own personal weapon of choice custom made and the weapons they have, will permanently kill us and we will feel the pain and agony of death even worse then we did in the other world. We have all discovered through research that if you die by this you will NOT! Be reborn, you are sent to a different universe where we can only assume it is not pleasant. We do not know since the only people it's happened to have never returned.

The assailants are camouflaged AT ALL TIMES so they will attack only when they feel our guard is down. Unlike angel they don't care what we're doing as long as we don't interfere with the school and its students. Once we interfere, they come for us and we have to fight them.

Now I know I said we don't use guns anymore but, I have developed a very powerful revolver pistol it has 9 shots per barrel and can shoot up to 2 miles away with a speed of 250 miles per hour. Each high ranking officer in the battlefront will get one. We cannot risk others having it, for we do not know their fates if the assassins get them. We have never seen an assassin's face just their outfits, and their weapons, and we suspect some of our own may even be spies that are part of the assassins feeding them information. Our fights are all done physically now, though we do have 2 sniper rifles that our best sighted members may use, right now one is a senior officer and the other just above a rookie.

Now we know our goals, we know god exists, we know he has no control in this world or in the world we once lived in so we are here to defy these angels of death created by the evil creature that controls both worlds. We know god doesn't care about us and has nothing to do with us, he turned his backs on us and now we have to fend for ourselves against this creature, this is what we fight for, to live and defy the creature's wishes and to work at finding this creature and killing it."

(She sits down at a chair and lights come on revealing a medium sized room completely filled with over a couple hundred people.)

Yui; now if you are new to the Killing Afterlife Battlefront, my name as I said is Yui. And yes the age we die is the age you are and remain here. To my right is the only other survivor from the former battlefront, and my best friend in this world."

(Quit and gentle voice) Yusa; hello my name is Yusa (looks over at Yui)."

Yui; really that's all you have to say?...I thought you would've changed after 30 years but oh well... anyway she is my right hand person, she is doing the same job she had done in the former battlefront, So you most likely won't see very much of her unless you're part of the diversion team. Now to my left is your senior officers of the battlefront, they have been here longest or have shown they can handle alot...or get along great with everyone I'll let them introduce themselves."

(The first person stands, he is 17 years old, about 6 foot 2, somewhat muscly, has a full of himself look, and wears a silver chain necklace.)

TD; yo yall just call me tonehy d, I..."

Yui kicks back of his leg knocking him down.

Yui; oh sorry about that uhhh next person please."

(The next person stands up, she is 23 years old, she looks very attentive and stands straight with arms at her sides, and she has short hair that curls at the ends that goes just past her ears. She has red eyes and her hair is dark red.)

Karinko; Karinko is my name, I submit myself at your mercy Miss Yui please tell me what I can do to better ourselves and our cause."

Yui; (sighs quietly speaking) you are so strange...NEXT PLEASE!"

(A girl with long brown flowing hair stands. She is 18 years old; she is average weight and height. Her eyes are greenish blue. She wears pants instead of a skirt.)

(Speaks in a sweet but normal voice) Asura; you may call me Asura everyone, I hope I can get to know all of you."

TD; ch yeah get to know muh di..."

(Yui kicks his leg)

Yui; SHUTUP TD! Will you introduce yourself next please?"

(A very shy girl stands up, she is 15 years old, she has flowing sparkly snow white hair that is very obviously not natural, she has sky blue eyes, and wears light purple lip gloss, she is as short as Yui was in the former battlefront, she is skinny, and she wears a black beret.)

(Shyly) Kokoro; h-hello..My name is k-Kokoro. But you can just c-call me koko."

Yui; thank you Kokoro. She doesn't like very much attention she's suuuuper shy...kinda cute heh. But next person please."

(Blushing bright red Kokoro sits down. A guy stands up next and looks to be about average everything though a bit on the heavier side and is 20 years old.)

(Normal) Aki; hello everyone you can just call me Aki (aw-kee) I hope I can make this warfront be much easier for all of you (respectfully leans forward to everyone (don't member what it's called…))."

Yui; thank you Aki, Aki everyone is our senior sniper specialist he knows everything about guns and can make perfect shots in perfect spots. Now there is two more officers would the girl stand up first please and tell everyone what you do."

(As Aki sits down a nerdy looking girl stands up that is a bit clumsy seeming though a bit perky. She is 16 years old, about 5 foot, has med-long hair that stops at her shoulders, her hair is a dark purple, her eyes are an odd orange color and she wears bold red nerdy looking glasses. She also has a book with her that she keeps at all times.)

Hope; hello everyone my name is Hope. I am in charge of the research team and I also come up with some really good recipes we can make with things we take from the kitchens. And this beside me *gets perkier) is my cute little brother! (he looks annoyed) but as you can see that makes him mad heheh. But don't let him fool you he knows everything about the construction and creations of our hand to hand weaponry."

The boy stands up, he has black hair with a few neon green high lights and he wears a baseball cap. He is about 10 years old.

Kaito; hey yall my names Kaito. And YES that gets me VERY mad when you talk down to me (looks glaringly at Hope) SIS. (Directs attention back) But yes I know and am the one who coordinates and helps in making new hand to hand melee combat weapons. You want something custom you can come to our leader Yui or myself, but everything has to get authorized by her before we can do something new when it comes to weapons. Now my sister, don't take her lightly she can be annoying and she may be an extremely nerdy girl but, she is the person who knows all different kinds of fighting styles and could probably paralyze you within seconds before you could even move. So want to know something not involving weapons, she's your best bet. Now Leader Yui I think it's time you took over."

(Kaito and Hope sit down, Yui stands up)

Yui; thank you Hope and Kaito, now the ones who didn't explain what they do, TD helps with distraction team and coordinating meetings, he also is the person who creates custom outfits and keeps our current clothes designs. Karinka coordinates with Kaito and Aki with weapons and telling everyone working at our secret base what to make. Now I do not like guns but we do have a large amount of them made that are at that location if we need them.

Aki just works on coordinating with Karinka, and he trains everyone on how to be more precise and have better coordination, he also teaches how to use a gun perfectly if you want to learn before we need them. And finally the shy girl Kokoro works with Yusa, both of them are coordinating the new Girls Dead Monster replacement, for those of you that haven't heard what that is, it was our means of main distraction, the normal students would watch them perform, they were a band, started by Iwasawa and her friend, once Iwasawa had passed in the former battlefront I was the one who took her spot, I was quite a bit more laughable back then. Now granted no one could replace Iwasawa's band just as I couldn't replace her, we need a distraction that people like. So everyone if you have any musical talent please talk to Kokoro or Yusa. Of course like right now (Yui gets an annoyed look looking over at Yusa seeing her headphones on) Yusa may be listening to music so just SCREAM AT HERRRR!"

(Surprised and frightened she jumps)Yusa; HUH WHAAAA!? (falls out of her chair) uh ughhh...wha...WHAT IM LISTENING?!"

(Every officer shakes their heads)

Yui; (annoyed) anyways... (normal) that is everything for this meeting. Right now your objectives are be prepared for the assassins and tomorrow if we can have a band together or any sort of distraction, we can get operation food underway...because I don't know about any of you but…(gets cute face she gets) I'm starving (x_x). (Coughs and returns to normal) anyway, DISMISSED!"

(Everyone clears the room except for Kaito, Karinka, Aki, Yusa and Yui. There are 2 rookie twins who walk up and talk to the remaining officers.)

Twin1; hey you said you three know about guns and swords correct?"

Karinka; yes that is correct."

(Whispering to Yusa) Yui; we really need to work on loosening that chick...she creeps me out."

(Yusa nods in agreement)

Twin2; welll (does sexy pose) we'd like to have some weapons specially made for us."

Twin1; (does sexy pose with her) so we can become officers!"

Yui; (walks up) well as strange as you two are, we could always use more officers. What can you two do that makes you so special?"

Kaito; besides using your looks."

Twins; welllll (they pull out guitars out of thin air and start strumming a tune)."

Yui; well...you definitely could be part of the new band but what's your story and what else can you two do?"

Twins; welllllll"

Twin1; we don't remember our names or our past life."

Twin2; all we know is we wound up here one day and almost right away found each other."

Twin1; we mimicked eachother's movement, voice and even attitude dead on."

Twin2; so since that day we've been bff's and twinsys (smiling real big)."

Yui; I see...your other talents?"

Twin1; well we do have one thing that separates us from one another."

Twin2; our other talent besides guitar, is different."

(getting annoyed at the wait)Yui; well just spit it out already what can you two do?!"

Twin1; (walks up to Aki and looks him in the eyes and puts her hand on his shoulder and begins to speak in a seductive voice) hey there won't you do me a favor? I'm just such an innocent girl..."

(Aki's eyes become focused on her. Yui and Kaito wave their hands in front of him but he doesn't move.)

Yui; interesting…but just about any girl can do that."

Twin1; uh not so, I can command him to do ANYTHING including kill himself…do I need to demonstrate?"

Yui; NO NO! I don't want blood on my floor (looks x.x). Just…how do you snap him out of it?"

Twin1: hah easy (she flips her long flowing straight brown hair and kisses his lips)."

He snaps out of it while she's kissing him

Aki; O.O what the!? (Jumps back and brushes tongue) ughhhh..."

Yui; that's the only way you can snap them out of it!?"

Twin1; uh huh :)"

Yui;...just don't do that to me... what about you uhmmm...what is your name's?"

Twin2; just call us the twins! (Giggles) my talent is different. I'll show you."

(Twin2 pulls off the gloves on her hands and concentrates holding her hands out straight. She claps them together and a burst of air fly's knocking everyone over, papers flying, windows shattering, and knocking everything over. Yui and Yusa stand up with their hair all messed up trying to stand up as straight as their hair.)

(Dizzy) Yui; ughhh... what...the hell ….was THAT!?"

Twin1; that's my sister (smiles) she has a strange power to control the wind and air around her in anyway she wants."

Kaito; how on earth does she do that!?"

(Smiling waving her finger) Twin2; uh…uh, it's a secret if I told you then I wouldn't be so special would I."

(fixing her hair) Yui; well (breathes out heavily for a second) I'm very impressed with you two. I hereby give you two your SSS officer badges, just don't abuse your power, and if we see anything we don't agree with ANY officer CAN take away your badges."

(She dizzily but smiling hands them a badge of the crest with SSS in the middle of it, the SSS is silver and the crest blood red and the secondary color of it is brass.

The remaining officers in the room clap. Yui hands Yusa a little earpiece that has a mic part sticking out a bit.)

Yui; you know what you gotta do (smiles at her) tell me if you find out anything, and tell me if you find anyone with musical talent too."

Yusa; (stern) understood Yui (normal)…what about you? Why don't you join it again? You… (gets a flirty look and slightly seductive voice) always had suuuch a lovely voice (looks at her)."

Yui; (looks a little creeped out but smiles) no, I can't, if I did then the battlefront wouldn't have their leader in battle and we have to make sure everyone survives. (gets the same look Yusa has) so don't you be trying to convince me sweets."

Yusa; HEY! You're supposed to be my sweets! (looks pouty).'

Yui; (giggles and back to normal bubbly perky self) I'm only giving you a hard time, now go and (looks very serious but worried) be careful ok?"

Yusa; (smiles) aren't I always? (she hugs her best friend Yui and disappears out of the room into the shadows)."

Yui; (turns to see everyone's surprised gasping faces, she looks at them cockeyed) what?"

(everyone just keeps staring in awe as Yui puts an earpiece on that looks the same as the one Yusa has, but it has Yusa's name written very tiny on it.)

Yui; well, if you people are done with being weirded out by two best friends jokingly acting like lesbians we can get down to business. (she finishes adjusting the earpiece) now let's go try finding us some talent. The talent show oughtta be it. Maybe we can find us a couple humans there."

(Everyone leaves the room and goes to the talent show in the auditorium.)

School Auditorium

(The rest of the officers are already there and have saved just enough seats for everyone including the twins.)."

(Whispers) Hope; more officers?"

(Whispers) Yui; yes they have some talent both on the battlefield and off, they may be the guitarists we've been looking for as well."

(Yusa on the stage hiding speaks through the earpiece to Yui.)

(Whispers) Yusa; shhh you guys need to be quit, I think we might be being watched."

(Whispers) Yui; shhh, quit everyone. (To Yusa) why do you say that?"

(Whispers) Yusa; well, there's an assailant sitting right behind you."

(Yui's eyes widen. She whispers into hopes ear.)

(Whispering to hope) Yui; (scared and flabbergasted) uhh uhmmm..there's an assailant right behind us. Keep your guard up. Pass it down."

(It passes down and stops at the last officer. They all carefully look behind them separately out of the corner of their eyes and see the assassin sitting right behind Yui. )

(Whispering to Yui) Yusa; what should we do?"

(Whispering) Yui; we need the show to start and keep an eye on them. If there's one there's bound to be more blending in somewhere."

(Whispering to Yui) Yusa; understood Yusa out, be careful Sweetness."

(Yui blushes and pulls out a pocket full of earpieces though less tech looking. She hands them to hope and whispers to her.)

(Whispering to hope) Yui; give each one to an officer. They must be kept concealed. You will not be able to hear Yusa but she can hear all of you. All of you can communicate with it and with me. If there is something suspicious going on announce it and Yusa will most likely go to the scene as others of you may choose to as well. Pass them down along with the message."

(The earpieces and message passes down, meanwhile the talent show is going on but nothing interesting. A female drummer gets up next and steps on the stage with her drums as soon as everyone has gotten the earpiece and message. Everyone looks up and watches interested. The girl is around 20 years old and has a quit seeming demeanor. She has pink hair that is in pigtails. She starts drumming and to everyone's amaze she busts out a drum solo like no other and puts in drum beats of alchemy, a song formerly from the old girls dead monster. Yui and Yusa's interest peaks at this moment and Yui starts to get up but remembering the assailant she stops and sits down. Yusa on the other hand disappears completely into the shadows and waits for the drummer to get off the stage.

The girl finishes and walks back stage taking her drums with her. Once she is behind the curtains Yusa appears next to her.

Yusa; quite a performance there."

Drummer; oh thank you I try really hard to do good."

Yusa; so where'd some of those beats come from?"

Drummer; oh a cd I found one day in my room I don't know where it came from but I loved it. My friend who's up next loved it too so she and I learned some of the songs."

(Curious and intrigued)Yusa; where exactly was this..."

They stop and turn to listen and see her friend on stage, a lone singer acoustic guitarist who is average height about 5 foot 7, has strawberry blonde hair that is in a ponytail. She has green eyes, she starts singing and playing, "ichiban no takamora". Everyone in amazement with her singing and playing has their eyes focused on her. Once she finishes all officers and Yui stand up and clap and cheer.

The girl gets back stage and greets her drummer friend and sees Yusa.

Singer; who's your new friend Reni?"

Drummer; I don't know she just appeared after I finished and congratulated me. I told her about the cd we found, she seems interested in it."

(Yusa looks seeing the same facial expression and demeanor as Iwasawa had in this singer. She walks up to her and looks into her eyes."

Yusa; your name wouldn't happen to be Iwasawa would it?"

Singer; who? No my name is wait...(surprised) that is my name! how did you know my name?"

(very interested now)Yusa; because, when I look into a person's eyes I can see their past life and who they were, or I can see their true self, that never changes in a person no matter how they're reborn. I see Iwasawa Makami and that's who you were. That's why you can sing that song so flawlessly with such passion, it's your song."

(The two girls look at eachother puzzled.)

Drummer; look whoever you are I don't know if you're part of these school students or what but we don't want any of your..."

(Twin1 appears before them.)

Twin1; we want you to join us. As SSS we are the humans who died and came to this world. You are one of those people, and Miss Yusa says you were Iwasawa I have heard of this Iwasawa she was an inspiration to everyone in this world, she was the first to move on. And yet you're back, you're back for a reason."

Drummer; who was this Iwasawa?"

Twin1; come with me, meet with all of us and we'll show you. And drummer girl, you have amazing talent we want you to join us as well. I would like to know your name."

Drummer; me? I'm no one important, but my name is Irene but everyone calls me Reni (ree-nee)."

Twin1; well Reni and Iwasawa come, take my hand, I'll see you later Yusa. (she waves two fingers at Yusa and takes the two girls hands, looks focused then disappears)."

(Speaking to Yu through the earpiece) Yusa; we have a situation."

Yui; what is it?"

Yusa; Iwasawa was reborn as that singer guitarist, that is Iwasawa but she doesn't remember her past life nothing but her name."

(Taken by complete surprise) Yui; WHAT!?"

(Everyone's eyes widen as Yui shouts, they see the assassin stand up and pull out a small blade.

Officers; YUI DUCK!"

(Still overly excited she doesn't pay attention, Hope dives into Yui and pushes her down landing flat on top of her as they hit the ground as the blade misses, they both look at eachother blushing with their noses touching)

Kaito: everyone surround them!"

(everyone makes a circle around Yui and Hope, Yui comes to her senses and nudges Hope off of her)

(getting serious) Yui; we need to go NOW!"

Twin2; wait for my sister to, oh! here she is."

Twin1; (appearing behind them) don't ask just everyone huddle around me and hold onto me."

(Everyone hesitates but does it. She focuses and starts to sweat then everyone disappears with her. )

The former secret headquarters

(Everyone appears here where twin1 apparently took Iwasawa and Reni.)

Yui; where the hell have you...wait..this is"

(Yui looks around stricken with memories, sadness, grief, and horror.)

Yui; this is…the old headquarters...(sniffles)"

Hope; are you alright Yui?"

Yui; (sniffling) yes I just miss everyone...(clears her throat) ok EVERYONE this is the old SSS headquarters. And APERENTALLY besides twin 1 having mind control ability's, she can teleport people. That must have been difficult moving all of..."

(She looks over as everyone does seeing twin1 on the ground passed out, her body partly twitching)

Yui; is uhmmm she gonna be ok?"

Twin2; oh yes she'll be fine. She just needs to rest, she's just not used to so many people."

Yui; I see...well we have our band now if someone can play bass.."

(Kokoro raises her arm.)

Kokoro; i-i can Yui."

Yui; can you play in front of people?"

(Kokoro nods her head yes.)

(shy) Kokoro; its where I make up f-for in my shyness. I-I may not be able to speak much b-but I love to play for people."

Yui; perfect! Well looks like we have our band. And (walks over to Iwasawa, gets big sparkling eyes) miss Iwasawa is back with us!"

Iwasawa; I'm sorry but I don't really remember any of this stuff nor do I remember my life I came from."

(Perky) Yui; that's ok really I'm just so happy you're back and doing what you've always loved!"

(Iwasawa smiles a little)

Yui; alright...enough of my gawking over you. Officers! Our new band lineup members are, the twins on guitar 1 and 2, Reni on drums, Koko-Chan on bass, and Iwasawa on acoustic guitar and lead vocals.

(getting perky again) This place will be perfect for you to practice, the traps arrre still set and now we have a way here without dying along the way! We need to build a new base here and a system so we know of intruders, A video monitor system we need too and and….(calms down and clears her throat) Band, what will you call yourselves?"

All 5 girls look at eachother thinking.

Reni; I vote for girls rock'n world!"

Yui; ehhh not bad but...better.."

Kokoro; h-how about, Girls Deadly Killings?"

Yui; well it's no girls dead monster but...Iwasawa what do you think?"

Iwasawa; I think, "Girls Death Mourning's"

Everyone nods and agrees.

Yui; another GiDeMo...heh I like it. Alright girls get to work on some songs, we need operation food to get underway tomorrow...ughhh I'm so hungryyyy (x.x). Anyway everyone please get to work on your tasks, build our new headquarters and if you can construct a building with something around it to protect it. Band, get to work on your music, you have one day to memorize at least 2 songs."

(All but Iwasawa look like they didn't want to hear that and all get the (x_x) face. Iwasawa doesn't show any emotion to it. In fact she picks up her guitar and starts to play.)

Yui walks off to the side and pulls out something that looks like a phone, she clicks 1, 3 and #, then she speaks into her earpiece.

(Whispering) Yui; hey, Hope I need to speak with you privately please follow me out the top.

Hope Hears but crouches down speaking into the earpiece)

(Whispering) Hope; but aren't these earpieces public between all of us?"

(Whispering) Yui; no I can set each one to only be in a channel with whoever else. Now you know the secret way out of here that's simple. Go there and meet me in the research sanctuary."

(Whispering) hope; understood just give me a moment."

Yui; alright but I'm already there. And NONE OF YOUR TEAM IS! I NEED your research team all here now ok?"

(Whispering) Hope; yes I understand I'm sorry I will snatch them up quickly."

Research Room

(Yui clicks end and shuts her phone putting it in her pocket. From out of the shadows a boy's voice is heard that frightens Yui.)

Jack; enjoying your tech I see?"

Yui; WHAT!? WHO THE... oh you. Why do you always do that."

Jack; eh what can I say I enjoy a little scare."

Yui; well british boy, since you're here you can round up the rest of the research team for me and..."

Jack; I'm afraid that's not possible."

(Angry) Yui; why not?"

Jack; because, they've had a stroke of bad luck. You see, they all found a piece of evidence suggesting that those who come here and pass on, well…I suppose I shant spoil the surprise."

(Angry) Yui; (grabs him) tell me nowww..."

Jack; I'm afraid I cannot do that. Miss hope should be able to inform you, after all she is in charge of the research team and it wasss her theory."

(Angrily begins to lift him up off the ground) Yui; why wouldn't she tell me of such a theory!"

Jack; because of what her theory suggests. And if it tis in fact true, then there's alot of secrets hidden and some its best that you are not aware of. It is not of my wishes please let me go..."

(With a mad face she throws him to the ground)

Yui; what hidden secrets, tell me before I show you my anger."

Jack; you couldn't hurt a..."

(She puts her knife in front of his face.)

(Confident) Yui; try me"

(Before he can speak hope enters with the other 3 members. Yui quickly removes her knife from her hand and puts it away, she steps back.)

Hope; ohhh so there he is. (Walks up to him) you haven't been sharing any of our "secrets" have you?"

(scared)Jack; n-no ma'am!"

(Serious then to gentle nerdy girl) Hope; good, hello Yui. What is it you wished us to gather here for?"

Yui; yes well (coughs) I need you 5 to research our 4 new officers and band members. Obviously Kokoro I don't care about but those two twins, Irene and Iwasawa. I need to know more about them. I need you to use "the book"."

Hope; but uhhh Yui...we said we'd never do that again! And 2 of our team members aren't aware of it!"

Yui; I NEED to know of their past lives (she shakes Hope), and if they were here before, and if so who were they? I also want to know anything the school has on them on their time in this world from the moment they entered it to the minute we met them."

Jack; nosey aren't we"

Hope; (whispers to him) shhh she almost cut your eyeballs out already. (directs speech to Yui) We will do it Yui."

Yusa; I will work on Iwasawa and Irene."

Hope; I will work on the twins and from their you 3 can chose accordingly who to work with."

Yusa; I will take one, not the boy. The young one, Luca."

Luca; me?"

Yusa; yes, people underestimate you I've seen what you can do. Come I shall take you under my wing as my prodigy."

Luca; ok! (Smiles and walks over to her...)"

(Yusa nods her head)

Yusa; you are supposed to learn about being stealthy not being like miss sweetness over there!"

(everyone looks at Yui with weird looks, while Yui is blushing and looks away fake coughing, Yusa takes her new prodigy and they disappear into what looked like nothing.)

Jack; that was quite...irregular."

Yui; so…that's going to be the next up in line then. She reminds me of myself when I was younger, but...less hyper..uh anyway! Whenever anyone gets information please have it all typed onto a document. Otherwise if it IS something that is of great importance contact me immediately about it. And Hope, (looking intently at hope) don't keep anything from me, I will find out if I have to one way or another if you're hiding something."

Hope; whatever do you..."

Yui; I'm watching your side research, carefully got it?"

(sarcastically, and giggling some) Hope; yes miss Yui"

Yui; don't get smart with me! I….(O_O)"

(Hope grabs her and presses her nose against her face again holding her tightly close to her)

(seductively speaking) Hope; you'll have to get it, intimately from me (smiling flirtatiously at her looking into her eyes)."

(creeped out, struggling to get away) Yui; let…me…GOOOOO!"

(Hope giggles and kisses Yui's nose and lets her go, Yui beyond creeped out and blushing bright red runs out of the room.)

(gets a very Annoyed and mad look towards Jack)Hope; you told her didn't you..."

Jack; n-no I didn't I uhhh"

(She gets up close to him getting into a fighting stance.)

Jack; Ok ok! I didn't tell her exactly, but I did tell her you were researching a theory and you have leads for it but that if it were proven true there would be alot of secrets that are currently unknown but would arise. And because of that I told her she can't know...and it was of your wishes to keep it secret."

(Annoyed then normal) Hope; well, (sighs) since you wanted to be a blabber boy guess what you're gonna be doing (evil smile)"

(Frightened) jack; wha-what?"

Hope; you're going to be the one to retrieve the book."

(Scared and astonished) Jack; WHAT!? ALONE!?"

Hope; yes dear, you need to bring it back to headquarters."

Jack; but that...that's impossible!"

Hope; (pokes his nose) nothing is impossible dear except getting in my pants...now THAT is something that is impossible both sexually and regularly (giggles)."

Jack; how do you propose I do this!?"

Hope; I will start the program and get you in, then it's all you from there. Lina and I will be here doing research in the schools mainframe on them."

Jack; wha-what if I die?"

Hope; then you'll pull yourself together and be back on your feet. There's no assassins or assailants in our security world. Unless one of us programmed one in there or the programs meshed and malfunctioned. But you shouldn't have anything to worry about (grinning more devilishly)."

(Looks terrified) jack; I but uh..."

Lina; oh shut up and get in there we have work to do we need that book, you're a dumbass who didn't listen to orders now you're being punished, get (screams) TO IT!"

(Even more frightened of Lina he jumps over to the teleporting device and disappears immediately. Lina and hope sit down at their adjacent computers.)

Hope; I don't know how you do that."

Lina; annoyances and failures deserve no sympathy. I'm going to wait for you to hack into the mainframe with a login. If we do it at the same time it'll be easier for us to stay on longer with less suspicion."

Hope; ah smart thinking, alright just give me a moment. (Looks at screen to her right and looks at jack and speaks in mic To jack) are you ready?"

(Sounds far away) jack; what?"

(Leans over into mic screaming) Lina; ARE YOU READYYYYY!?"

(Jumps frightend ducks down) Jack; yes yes just don't let her be the one watching this thing."

Hope; (ignoring his statement) alright here we gooo."

(Hope clicks a button and a simulation begins where he must make it through a large maze that has traps and a few creatures he must fight if he takes a wrong turn. His only weapons what he can find around him.

Hope looks back at her own screen and gets the same screen as Lina and at the same time they click enter and the mainframe of the school pops up with all the information you could ever need and want from a school whether to change things or to find out dirt on someone.

Hope; hmmm anything for you yet?"

Lina; well since we don't know their names this is sorta difficult finding them."

Hope; perhaps the yearbook section?"

Lina; hmmm yeah that might work. I'll look in the sections about..."

Hope; FOUND IT (smiling real big and happy)!"

(Thinking) Lina; cause I didn't want to finish speaking at alll..."

Hope; their names are hmmm Sabrina and Tabitha."

Lina; aren't those in historical terms witch's names?"

Hope; mhmmm, sorta makes you wonder with these two. They do do very strange things."

Lina; you haven't informed me on anything about them other than their twins who aren't birth twins but still are exactly alike, you also haven't told me about this book."

Hope; well first those two have very strange, powers. One can mesmerize people and control them and that one can also teleport people anywhere but the more people at once the more difficult and tiring it is for her. The 2nd can manipulate and control the air and wind around her."

Lina; if they're twins that means they have equal everything, so there's something that second twin hasn't shown that she can do."

Hope; the book will be able to tell us...OH! Yes the book. The book is basically a book that has all the information in existence about everyone who has ever existed. The only problem with it is, once you inquire so much information about a person it needs some of the persons DNA. But it will be able to tell EVERYTHING it has inquired. But it does lack some information at times with some people, and it needs specific information about a person to be able to know who it is. And sometimes it messes up and gives information in only the person's first language, but that's why that british boy is useful, he knows most European languages. Getting that book was very difficult..but that needs to be kept secret, there's more secrets there that do not need to be uncovered. And (pats her book) this book I always carry around with me there's a reason for that. It's "the book's" key to opening it and it collects everything that goes on around it for recording purposes to be added to the book, and it does some other….i guess you would say, fascinating things."

Lina; I see, interesting. But I have a theory, those twins could have..."

(Jack emerges with blood all over him and tosses the book at their feet.)

(Out of breath) Jack; there...you...go…bitch..(falls over)"

Hope; perfect timing, now let's see what we can find out about Sabrina and Tabitha's past life."

(Scene fades)

School cafeteria

(Yusa and Luca are eating in a dark corner observing people from the shadows.)

Luca; so how'd you get this food?"

Yusa; when you become good at what I do, you learn to get anything you want whenever you need it. (Eats some of her noodles) but (finishes food in mouth) you have to be careful, shifty, and you have to know how to manipulate the shadows."

Luca; like this?"

(Luca closes her eyes and focuses, the darkness around them literally begins to move and shroud around them. All that can be heard is the sound of Yusa's spoon dropping and all that can be assumed is the expression on her face is speechlessly surprised...but then she picks up her spoon and speaks quietly.)

Yusa; you have a power too? Like the twins? intriguing... and when exactly did you become part of the research team and even join SSS?"

(Cutesy) Luca; mmm actually, (slurps her food) it was about a couple weeks after Yui took control. Miss Hope and her brother Kaito found me. He was the one who spotted my indifference actually (giggles) I think he has sort of a crush on me."

Yusa; when uhmmm...did you learn to do that thing you can do?"

Luca; oh manipulate the darkness? Actually...I never did that before, I just know that the rules in this world are if you can imagine it, you can make it become real. So I just focused on manipulating the darkness and felt it move with the air through my fingers so I imagined moving it with something emitting from my finger tips and then kablooey, I was able to move it around freely."

Yusa; very interesting. But...just because you imagine it doesn't mean it is supposed to happen...you're supposed to still have to build things. Sp its very…strange. We should add it to our list of clues/answers for Hopes theory."

(Innocent) Luca; w-will you not tell anyone...pwwwease? (Innocent sad puppy face)"

Yusa; (sighs) though I cannot see it, I imagine you're making some sort of cute innocent facve or something to persuade me, if that is what you want then it will stay between us."

Luca; oh thank you! (Smiling happily) now how can I repay you for this food?"

Yusa; don't worry about it. Just learn from me, you already have an advantage over me for hiding if you can do that again. But without manipulating the shadows literally, then it's a challenge to disappear and reappear without anyone noticing. Pickpocketing for instance is one way to practice and test yourself. The first thing to learn is that the human eye is easily tricked no matter if you have perfect or horrible sight there are ways to move and make it to where the eye is confused so it won't see what specifically is going on around it. That is your way of getting whatever you want. and machines.."

(Luca listens to her deeply, looking very interested as if she was hearing the key to life.)

Yusa; machines are simple, there's a little trigger that will release any items if you press the right buttons or type in something specific on their keypad, you just have to find the right trigger and move it the right way. And then your other option is obviously grab a key or, pick the lock and take all the change out and put the same change back in it. Or just hack the whole thing. There are many different options. Just you cannot get caught (serious) EVER!"

Luca; ok master (smiling)"

(startled, not scared but taken by surprise) Yusa; di..did you just call me master?"

(Innocently) Luca; uh huh (smiling)"

(getting a weird vibe from Luca)Yusa; (coughs)...anyway, let's get out of here and go check on those 2 girls."

(Luca nods and they walk out hiding in the shadows after leaving the cafeteria.)


End file.
